Mystery of Margery
by Cute Chao
Summary: Gone... she was gone... He had only left her alone a few minutes. Georg has lost someone very close to him and will stop at nothing to find her. Suikoden 5. Georgx?


Well this is my first fanfiction being placed up here so I hope you go easy. Got this random idea stuck in my head and couldn't get it out until I wrote it. Hope the characters aren't oc, tried my hardest. Thanks for reading folks :D

**Disclaimer: **Suikoden does not belong to me in any way shape or form. Never has done, unfortunately never will. I'm trying my hardest not to cry :(

* * *

The Mystery of Margery

Gone! She was gone! He had only left her for a few minutes… A few measly minutes. Georg stood staring at where he had last seen her in shock before he let loose a despairing cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He wailed, the cry echoing through the castle and stopping most people in their tracks. He drew his sword, determined to find the fiend who had taken her from him and make him pay.

The first in his path was Kyle, who didn't catch the angry fire in Georg's eye until it was too late for him.

"Where is she!?" Georg demanded, sword pointed at Kyle's throat.

"…Uh… Linda?" Kyle asked nervously. Georg growled. "Oh! You meant Fiona-" Georg's glare stopped him. "Uh… Carol?" Georg made as if to ram the sword into his throat. "Ah! I swear! Those are the only girls I've been with today!" Georg snarled and ran off, searching for his next target. Someone had taken her! He would find out who!

"Georg, was that cry you?" Ferid asked before his old friend leapt on him, knocking him and pinning him to the floor.

"Where is she!?" He demanded once more.

"Georg! You're attacking the king!" Kyle exclaimed, having followed to find out who this girl was. She had to be a stunner to get even Georg so riled up!

"Where is who?" Ferid asked, calmly, having never been one to get worked up. Georg growled.

"Margery!" He hissed.

"…I don't know anyone of that name. Have you tried asking Resal?"

"If he's got her…" Georg started before running off. Ferid winced.

"No attacking my son!" He called after his friend but he was long gone. He exchanged a glance with Kyle before they both ran after him.

Prince Resal was sparring with his bodyguard, Lyon, in the garden when the angry Georg came running up and seized the prince by his collar and hauling him up into the air, continuing the spar with Lyon for him with his other hand.

"Georg!" Lyon exclaimed. "Put him down!"

"Where is she!?" Georg demanded.

"Wh-who!?" The prince cried, trying to squirm out of the knight's grip.

"You were the one, weren't you!?" Georg accused.

"Whatever you're trying to accuse him of, he's been with me all morning! Now put him down! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Lyon warned although the idea was laughable. Although she was a highly skilled bodyguard, Georg's skills far exceeded his own. Georg dropped the prince without a second's more thought.

"Zahhak!" He growled, running off. Ferid and Kyle caught up to the prince and Lyon.

"Are you two okay?" Ferid asked.

"Georg has gone crazy and he's gone after Zahhak!" Lyon cried.

"Oh geez, more running," Kyle muttered, running off after him. Ferid followed instantly with the prince and Lyon not too far behind.

"Where is she!?" Georg demanded, slamming Zahhak against the wall.

"Georg! Explain yourself!" Alenia ordered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Galleon shouted to make himself heard.

"Get off me!" Zahhak insisted.

"I know you took her!" Georg persisted, slamming him again.

"Georg! Calm down and explain things properly!" Galleon exclaimed.

"I think that's the best course of action," Ferid agreed as he walked into the room with Kyle, Prince Resal and Lyon.

"We should lock him up! This madman just attacked me!" Zahhak cried.

"There has to be some explanation," Kyle cut in.

"Release him Georg," Ferid ordered. The knight did as ordered, finally. "Good. Now, please explain. This 'Margery', what does she look like?"

"She's-" Georg started before another voice cut across them.

"Looking for this?" Miakis asked, appearing in the doorway with Lymsleia… and a strawberry cheesecake. Georg's eyes alighted on the cake.

"Margery! I thought I'd lost you!" He cried, snatching it from Miakis' hand. The others behind him exchanged worried glances.

"…Does it bother anyone else that Georg is hugging and kissing a cheesecake?" Lyon spoke up.

"I'm more concerned about the fact he refers to it as a woman. Hey, do you think-" Kyle started.

"Don't say another word!" Ferid and Galleon hurriedly cut in together as a contented Georg wandered off hand in er… whatever a cheesecake has… with Margery.


End file.
